


Zimbits October Update: Macaroni

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Jack has a weird kind of comfort food.





	Zimbits October Update: Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am eating it as I write this. I have no idea what I’m doing.

Jack is lying on the couch when the door gets slammed. 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann,” Bitty gasps when he sees his husband lying on the couch, “What on Earth are you doing out of bed?”

“I just wanted to watch some tv,” Jack says and coughs, “Besides, I just caught a cold. I’m not dying, Bits.”

“I know, I know, but you’re not okay,” Bitty says and he walks towards the kitchen, “You’ve been sick for days. You need more soup.”

Jack groans. It feels like he’s been swimming in Bitty’s soup for the past few days. A part of him doesn’t mind, since Bitty’s soup is amazing, but he’s had it. He just wants his actual comfort food: macaroni.

It’s not that Bitty doesn’t know a good amount of mac and cheese (or any kind of macaroni) can’t cheer him up, but he likes making soup. 

But Jack sighs and sits back. No point arguing when he feels shit. It isn’t until Bitty returns with a bowl with steaming soup when Jack realises what he’s done.

“Macaroni in the soup!”

Jack perks up at the sight of it and Bitty smiles widely. “You really think I wasn’t going to give you some macaroni. Jack, these little things like your weird obsession with a certain kind of pasta makes me love you even more.”

“You’re the best!” Jack leans in to kiss Bitty, but Bitty quickly stops him.

“Honey, I don’t want to get a cold.”

“Oh yeah, sorry…”


End file.
